A Whole New World
by StevieRae2011
Summary: A Clace songfic based on the song "A Whole New World" from the Disney movie Aladdin. It's based on how Jace taught Clary to see the Invisible World. That's basically it, hope you like it! R&R! You know you want to...


**Okay. So, I'm back if you're also a fan of House of Night and my stories **_**Destined **_**and the newest one **_**Foreseen**_**! If not, then this may be the first time you're reading one of my works. If so, I hope you enjoy it. This is a song fic based off of the song "A Whole New World" from the Disney movie "Aladdin". I was trying to see if it related to Malec, but then I discovered, IT'S PERFECT FOR CLACE! Jace is Aladdin and Clary is Jasmine. Song is in **_**Italics. **_**Clary POV. So, without further ado, I'll let you read. Read On! **

_I can show you the world. _

_Shining, shimmering, splendid. _

_Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? _

Jace tried to convince that I belonged to his world. To come and let him tear down the wall blocking my Sight.

_I can open your eyes. _

_Take you wonder by wonder. _

_Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride. _

"Clary, it'll be fun. Why won't you come?"

"I need to find my mother!" I yelled back at him.

"But you're a Shadowhunter! You belong here!"

_A whole new world! _

_A new fantastic point of view. _

_No one to tell us no, or where to go or say we're only dreaming. _

I had to admit, it sounded nice. And, maybe, even my mother's disappearance had to do with the invisible world.

"Fine, Jace. You win. I'm a Shadowhunter." Jace smiled.

_A whole new world! _

_A dazzling place I never knew! _

_But when I'm way up here, it's crystal, that now I'm in a whole new world with you._

And, as irritating as he was, I wanted to go with Jace.

_Now I'm in a whole new world! _

"Clary, we'll figure out who did this to your mother, but you need to learn to peel back the glamours, to see the world through a Shadowhunter's eyes. I'll teach you." I listened to what he said and looked at the Institute. Instead of a run-down, abandoned church, I saw a gorgeous, shining church in it's place.

"I see it!" I yelled and smiled.

_Unbelievable sights. _

_Indescribable feeling! _

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky! _

"I knew you could." he said calmly. He looked at the Institute and I could tell, with a little jealousy, that he'd seen this marvelous sight too many times to count.

_A whole new world! _

Thinking of all the bad things that would also be revealed with the Sight, I suddenly wanted to turn it back off.

_Don't you dare close your eyes! _

Jace must've known what I was thinking.

"The Sight is the only thing that allows us to fight the things most everyone else can't see. You can't turn it off."

_A hundred thousand things to see! _

"There's also some good things to see too." He took me to a stream and I saw flickering tales in the water.

"Mermaids?" I yelled. He nodded once.

_Hold your breath it gets better!_

I realized then there was no turning back and, even if there was, I didn't want to. It was too amazing to see everything here with Jace.

_I'm like a shooting star. _

_I've come so far. _

_I can't go back to where I used to be! _

"There's so much to see, Clary, and only so much I can show you. But, this is truly a world different than any you've ever known, right here in New York.

_A whole new world! _

_With new horizons to pursue. _

"You can do so much more now, Clary."

_Every moment red-letter. _

_**(Both Sing): **_

_I'll chase them anywhere. _

_There's tome to spare._

_Let me share this whole new world with you. _

Jace leaned forward and kissed me.

_A whole new world. _

I kissed him back.

_A whole new world. _

"I'll come with you if you want me to."

_That's where we'll be. _

"I do." I told him.

_That's where we'll be. _

"I can teach you how to fight. Then we'll hunt together too."

_A thrilling chase. _

We got back to the Institute. "It looks so pretty now." I told him.

_A wondrous place. _

"We could probably stay here for a while." he told me.

_**(Both Sing): **_

_For you and me. _

He leaned in to kiss me again. Then, Isabelle walked out.

"Hey guys dinner's done. Are you guys com-" She stopped as she looked up and saw the two of us so close to kissing. "-ing?" We jumped apart.

"Umm, in a minute Izzy." Jace said. We looked at each other and followed her in after a moment.

**That's it! My first TMI fic. It's not the best but please no flames. It's put in City of Bones and is mostly centered around what they wanted to do and what they thought. The idea came from Jace teaching Clary how to see the Invisible World. I threw in the kiss for us Clace fans enjoyment. Maybe I'll do a Malec fic next. R&R, please! **


End file.
